Hating you with passion
by Dee-Vine
Summary: Usually hate fics are about James and lily, but this is about Harry and Hermione! Oh yeah, the title in the story is incorrect! please r/r
1. Default Chapter

Harry pisses off Hermione .txt Hating YOU is NOT an easy task!   
A/n, Now, I know I haven't been around Fanfiction.net very long, but I have never seen a H/H hate fic! Don't worry, I'm not rewriting the story, just, well I dunno, please read and review!   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~   
Hermione Granger walked alone through the halls of Hogwarts. Her large bag slung over her shoulder and arms tightly around her transfiguration books. She wasn't always friendless, she used to have friends. Their names were Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter. The famous Harry Potter and his attention loving side kick, Ron. They still would have been friends if it wasn't for the rapidly growing popularity situation. Harry became popular for achieving the Wronski Feint, and becoming bigheaded. Like it wasn't enough that he saved the wizarding world, but then he had to go and sell out his *bookworm* friend, just so he could have more than half the girls in the school swoon over him. Ron, well, in Harry's opinion, Ron was still cool, so he stayed. Tears silently flowed down Hermione's cheeks, remembering the night that their friendship had became, obsolete.   
"Look Hermione," Harry started to say, as he found her on a couch in the Gryffindor common room. "I've been thinking..." He was uneasy, she noticed, she looked up at him from her book.   
Hermione decided to make a joke, to ease him up. "Well that's a first," she said.   
"Your making this difficult!" He said, louder than she would have expected. Hermione drew back.   
"Sorry Harry, what was it you wanted to say?" She looked at him closely. Something was up, and it didn't seem like he was asking her to mary him.   
"I, I, I don't think we should be friends anymore!" He stated as firmly as he could. Hermione felt her heart break in two.   
"Harry, I don't understand." She stuttered, her face contented with confusion.   
"Look Hermione, I've been getting popular,"   
"I've noticed," Hermione said coldly.   
"And the girls I hang with wanna know what's between me and you,"   
"But there's nothing!"   
"I know Hermione but, I think it would be safer for us, to stay away from each other. But, if you still want to help me with Potions and stuff...." Harry watched her for her reply. She had her face in her hands, she lifted her head up. Her face was now red with anger and sadness, why did he do things like this to her?   
"How, dare, you." She raged, her voice climbing. "After all the times I've saved your sorry ass, how I stuck with you whenever I was getting teased to death, how I helped you with EVERYTHING you've ever needed and THIS is how you repay me?!" She shrilled. She was standing now. "Well I've got news for you Mr. Harry Potter, if your parents could see you now," Harry's face went red with anger when hearing the mentioning of his parents, "I bet they'd spit on you!" And with that, Hermione ran out of the common room, and didn't come back.   
It had been a year since that incident had happened, and Hermione had learned to hate Harry. Hate Harry with a deep passion. As for Ron, Harry was his best friend, and he sided with him, even though he did tell her he was sorry. Hermione entered her transfiguration class, and sat down at the end of the classroom. She was the first one there, as always. She opened her book to the page on the board, and began to read. She had already read this, but it never hurt anyone to re-read what was important. Then Harry and Ron walked into the room. They were laughing about something or another. Then they spotted Hermione, who pretended like she didn't notice. They stopped laughing and started whispering. Then they went to sit down, on either side of Hermione.   
"Hey Herm, what's shakin'?" Ron said, putting his arm around her, and looking over her shoulder to see what she was reading. She looked at him like he was the biggest loser she'd ever seen, and went back to her book.   
"Ooh, the Ice Queen," Harry taunted, while punching her shoulder softly. Hermione closed her book, got up, and sat as far as she could away from Harry and Ron. They are just chauvinistic pigs, dealing with hormones, Hermione told herself. She heard the boys snicker from behind her. Then the bell rang and class started. 

a/n, how'd you like it? Please review, I actually think its kinda good. Flames are welcome if they can tell me what I did wrong, since I have no prob with that. Anyways, theres more, but I haven't wrote it yet, so if I get some reviews, there will be more of a story!   
buhbyenow! 


	2. For 150 galleons? I'll nail her

HEy sorry this took so long, I thought everyone hated this story! Oh btw, please read this story by betsybustamove, she new on fanfic, and its pretty cool. Its a remix!
    
     "Dude, she not going to fall for this..." Ron said uneasily to Harry, safetly in the boys dorm.
    
     "No it will work." Harry assured him confidently, smoothing back his hair. "It has too. I don't feel like giving out 150 galleons to Malfoy you know."
    
     "I know I know, but do you have to get her to love you, or sleep with you?"
    
     "I think he said love, but some harmless fun won't be too bad." He smirked. Ron shook his head.
    
     "Harry, you in over your head. Don't you remember when Hermione was our friend???"
    
     "Of course I remember."
    
     "So why can't we be friends with her! Its a lot better than, you know, not being friends with her. At least I won't be failing potions." Ron said sheepishly.
    
     "NO. We will go along as planned. This is one bet I'm going to win." And with that, Harry left to the library to find Hermione.
    
     "I don't have a good feeling about this..." Ron said to himself.
    
     Hermione sat alone in the library doing extra credit for for Proffesor Flitwick.
    
    The charm that he asked her to look up and perform for him was quite hard.
    
     Right when she thought she had finally got it, strong hands covered her eyes.
    
     "Guess who?"
    
     "Piss off Potter." Hermione said angrily, taking his hands off her eyes.
    
     "NOW why on earth would I want to do that?" He asked her quizically.
    
     "Because if you don't, I swear, I'll sing!" She warned him (ever seen Mrs. Congeniality??LOL)
    
     "Oh please do," he encouraged her with a goofy smile on his face. Hermoine smiled cheesily back, to mock him.
    
    When Hermione was done with him, Hary was walking out of the library grabbing his nuts and wimpering. Hermion smirked as she watched him go.
    
     Hermione sat in the back corner of the Transfiguration class, copying down the notes from the board.
    
    She figured if she sat in a corner, that only one of the two could sit by her. And of course, it was Harry.
    
    She was alomst done when a note when flying onto her desk. She glared at Harry and opened it,
    
     **_Please meet me at the Whomping Willow, 'Moine, tonight at 10:00_**.
    
     She looked at him real quick before scribbling back
    
     _No way_
    
    _ **pretty please?**_
    
    _ No_
    
    _ **Pretty please with two cherries on top?**_
    
    _ I'm alergic to cherries_
    
    _ **Shit, okay then I'll be sure not to put them in our picnic basket**._
    
    _ Fuck you_
    
    _ **Is that a yes**_
    
    _ I'll think about it_
    
    _ **really??!!!**_
    
    _ No_
    
    _ **COME ON**_
    
    _ *sigh* fine, for a half an hour ONLY_
    
    _ **Maybe an hour?**_
    
    _ Your pushing it!_
    
    _ **HALF AN HOUR IT IS**_
    
    ****Hermione sighed at how easily seducted she was.
    
     I got her now, Harry thought....


End file.
